lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
BLACK HOLE EINSTEIN
Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) July 2 , 2019 It is a fact that in the history of natural science the 10th of April 2019 will be the day when the human race first grasped in the immense chaos of our own historical universe ( OUR EARLY UNIVERSE ) a large black hole with the swirling clouds that swirl around. That is, a very large dark star with a mass of 6.5 billion times greater than the mass of our own Sun has been thoroughly detected, since, due to its large mass, neither particle nor light can escape. Such a dark star is away from us 55 million light years, while our Sun is only 8 minutes of light. "It's a shocking day," said NSF director Frank Cordova without mentioning Einstein's theory of general relativity, since it is now known worldwide that all experiments in modern physics reject it. ( INVALID GENERAL RELATIVITY ). Really on April 10, 2019 online at the same time in six cities of the world, NASA has released the new breakthrough from the world of our own universe where we can explore millions of light years distances from modern telescopes. For many years, US astrophysicists had installed telescopes in 8 parts of the Earth, such as in North and South America, Europe, Pacific Island, and Antarctica, so that these telescopes are the logging points of a mental an international telescope of the size of the Earth to be able to electronically record the "shadow" that the black hole throws into the bright background of the gases that swirl around it''' , since it is impossible to see what really exists inside the black hole, from which neither light can escape. That is, the bright bands of turbulent hot dust and gas clouds are the horizons of events, as bright clouds emit strong radiation that indirectly imparts the existence of the great dark star. So the scientists of this international telescope, called Event Horizon Telescope-EHT, announced that they first " '''photographed" the large black hole in the center of a galaxy named Messier 87 (M87), of course not refer to the confirmation of Einstein's theory of relativity, since all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject it. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Historically, from the point of view of theoretical research, many details of black holes can be read in Hawking 's "A BRIEF HISTORY OF TIME". In particular, in the Black Holes chapter, Hawking wrote that the term Black Hole was devised in 1969 by the American physicist Wheeler , who wanted to describe the affairs of an old paper published by Cambridge Professor John Michell (1783). In those years Michel, based on the mass of particles of light predicted by Newton (1704) and confirmed later (1801) by the German mathematician Soldner , assumed that in the universe there could be dark stars much larger than the Sun where the light because of the great gravity cannot escape, just as it is with a body here on Earth that we launch it vertically with a velocity υ and the same body returns with the same speed on the surface of the Earth. But today rockets having a mass m can be launched at a very high initial velocity υ so that they can escape the attraction of the Earth. According to the Newtonian Mechanics, they would have to escape the earth's attraction with mass M and radius R when the kinetic energy of the rocket KE = mυ2/2 is greater than the potential energy of gravity on Earth ΔE = GmM/R. That is mυ2/2 > GMm/R or υ2/2> GM/R or υ 2 > 2GM/R or υ > (2GM/R)0.5 Thus, from the values of G that Cavendish experimented in 1798, the mass M of Earth, and the radius R of the Earth, we find that υ > 11.2 Km/sec. Of course, making the extreme assumption that such a rocket with a very high velocity approaching the velocity of light c = 300,000 Km /sec, if it could escape the above dark star with a very large mass M and radius R then we would have to write mc2/2 > GMm/R or c2/2 > GM/R or c2 > 2GM/R or c > (2GM/R)0.5 However, because the dark star has a very large mass M condensed to such an extent that the radius R is very small relative to the mass, then the following relation c < (2GM/R)0.5 will always be valid so that any body that is still running and with the speed of light c could not escape the dark star because of the great gravity. Under this behavior of the moving bodies Michell thought that the speed c of light should not be constant but could be changed due to gravity as it is with all the bodies affected by gravity. In fact, for the interpretation of the bending of light near the Sun, that is, when the velocity c of a photon is perpendicular to the gravitational force, in my discovery of the dipole nature of photon (1993) I proved that the photon mass behaves like the constant inertial mass mo of a particle of the Newtonian Mechanics. In this case the photon accelerates along the direction of gravity. Thus, we may apply the fundamental equation F = mo(du/dt) of the Newtonian Mechanics to write Fds = dw = mo(du/dt)ds = mo(udu) or FΔs = Δw = mou2/2 However in case in which the velocity c of photon is parallel to the gravitational force, the photon cannot accelerate along the direction of gravity. In general after the discovery of the quantum physics by Planck (1900) that the light consists of photons having energy E = hν, the photon does not increase the constant velocity c but the frequency ν. In other words when the velocity c is antiparallel to the gravitational force although the photon has a constant velocity c, it cannot escape from the dark star because its frequency is influenced by gravity and is zeroed at a distance called the distance of the events of the horizon. This issue was finally solved by the discovery of the dipolic photon I presented at the Frontiers of fundamental physics conference (1993), where I showed that the photon has not only energy E = hv but also mass m = hv/c2 by canceling Maxwell's fields and Einstein's relativity. (Laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity). Note that Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the bending of light near the Sun (predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner ) wrote that his quanta of energy E = hν do have mass m = hν/c2. ( Physics4u-The Bending of Light ). It is to be noted that the organizers of that conference, M. Barone and F. Selleri, as natural philosophers, have identified the problems and contradictions of the relativity theory with regard to the deceptive ether case and for that reason they ranked me in the global scientific group of natural philosophers. In addition to Einstein's contradictions in the preface to the book of conference proceedings registered at NASA, they wrote: "In relativity most people believe that the luminiferous ether of the XIXth century has been ruled out by Michelson-type experiments and by the development of the theory of special relativity. The situation is very different however, since Poincare and Lorentz were both defenders of the existence of ether, and Einstein himself after 1916 radically modified his previously negative attitude, for example in 1924 he wrote that according to special relativity the ether remains absolute because of its influence on the inertia of bodies. " Therefore, with my discovery of dipolic photons, when the constant speed c of the photon is parallel to the force F of gravity, then with the application of Newton's second law we will write F = dp/dt = c (dm/dt) or Fds = dw = hdν = c (dm/dt)ds = dmc2 In this case, of course, the fundamental equation of Newtonian mechanics F = mοα cannot be applied, where the inertial mass m o of the moving bodies always remains constant within an absolute time as predicted by Newton for the systems of conservative forces. ( NEWTON INVALIDATES EINSTEIN ). However in the quantum physics of non-conservative forces, I discovered the quantum contraction of dy length and the quantum dilation of dt time that has nothing to do with Einstein's time-space. ( REVIEW OF SPACE AND TIME ). In this quantum case because the speed of light c is always constant acceleration α as predicted by the fundamental equation of Newtonian Mechanics should always tend towards zero. Thus we will have the appearance of the quantum contraction of the dy length and the quantum dilation over time dt. Under these quantum conditions when the constant speed of photon c is antiparallel to the force of gravity then we will always have a reduction in the frequency to such an extent that it is zero at the distance of the horizon of the events. This phenomenon is called GRAVITATIONAL RED SHIFT because any photon that moves against gravity will always decrease the frequency ν of energy E = hν of the photon , and the photon will have less energy as it moves away from the gravitational star. Indeed, this phenomenon of frequency reduction was predicted by Einstein in the theory of General Relativity (1915). In particular, he used the Doppler effect by writing the well-known equation δν/ν = υ/c. which gives the gravitational red shift when the speed c of photon is antiparallel to the gravitational force. However the Doppler effect rejects the ether of Maxwell's electromagnetic theory. For example, when an acoustic source approaches an observer, the frequency of the sound wave is different from that of the observer approaching the sound source, because the sound is transmitted to a medium (atmospheric air). In contrast to light, we always measure the same frequency ν in both cases, because the light consists of mass particles moving in the vacuum as predicted by Newton. Yet Einstein, because he was influenced by Maxwell's theory, then believed that the light is composed of quanta of Maxwell's invalid fields without mass. ( INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS ). Thus, he believed incorrectly that the frequency change is due not to the mass of the photon, but to a strange hypothesis about the curvature of the space. Also later (1938) he continued to support the ether, since in his book "The Evolution of Physics" (page 160) he wrote that the history of the ether not only did not come to an end but continued with the theory of relativity. Historically, when Soldner confirmed in 1801 the gravitational properties of light predicted by Newton, it would be logical for all physicists to continue the research on the particle nature of light, but this did not happen because in 1804 the English physician Thomas Young with his famous double-slit experiment discovered the wave-like nature of light, which seemed to justify the theory of Huygens , who in 1690 developed the invalid theory that light consists of waves that are transmitted to the deceptive ether. Unfortunately, Maxwell in 1865, abandoning the gravitational properties of light particles and bringing ether back to the forefront, developed the invalid wave theory of the fields, that light consists of fields moving in the ether, even though the fields violate Newton's third law of action and reaction. Note that Newton himself predicted that light particles have not only gravitational but also wave properties. (" Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science ", p. 386). So after the experiments of the American physicists Michelson-Morley (1887) and the famous experiments of the Doppler effect that ether does not exist, Planck in 1907 based on the results of Soldner showed that the photons from a distant star actually have mass m = hv/c 2 and curve due to their mass when passing by the sun. It should be noted that in 1913 Planck advised Einstein of the new theory of general relativity to be careful not to make mistakes ( Planck's support of Einstein's general relativity ), but Einstein because he was greatly influenced by Maxwell's invalid electromagnetic theory, in his general relativity (1915) not only brought forth the deceptive ether again, but also made the curious assumption about the curvature of space. However much later (1938), Einstein himself in his book " The evolution of physics " (page 234) abandoned his strange ideas about the curvature of space and adopted the gravitational properties of light predicted by Newton: " A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light. "' Moreover in a paper of 1939 Einstein rejected the notion of black holes. For example in the article “Einstein’s unsuccessful investigations-Wikipedia” we read: “Einstein denied several times that black holes could form. In 1939 he published a paper that argues that a star collapsing would spin faster and faster spinning at the speed of light with infinite energy well before the point where it is about to collapse into a Schwarzchild singularity, or black hole.” Taking into account all Einstein's inconsistencies and the experiments of the American physicists French and Tessman that showed the mistakes of Maxwell's fields I presented at the 1993 conference the discovery of dipolic photon that cancels the fields and relativity. ( NEW REVOLUTION IN PHYSICS ). Nevertheless, when the Black Hole was discovered on April 10, 2019, the famous Greek astrophysicist Dimitris Psaltis Professor of Astronomy at the University of Arizona, announced that the discovery of black hole confirmed Einstein’s ideas. Specifically, in the newspaper '''TA NEA' on April 11, 2019, we read: "EHT for the first time allowed us to control the predictions of Einstein's General Theory of Relativity around super-large black holes in galaxy centers. Size and shadow confirm the exact predictions of Einstein's General Theory of Relativity, thus increasing our confidence in this one-century theory. " However a few days later Dr Psaltis expressed his great skepticism about the problems of relativity. In particular, when on April 15, 2019 TA NEA journalist Katerina Rovba asked him if the Black Holes' discovery actually confirmed Einstein's theory of relativity, Professor D. Psaltis replied, "I would say a little differently. By depicting this black hole, which is the size and shape of theory, we cannot find at this time any reason that makes us believe that the theory of relativity is not right. The reason I say it negatively and not positively is because the history of science shows that no theory is absolutely correct. And we know that the theory of relativity has problems . The point is that we need to reach a very high level of precision to find these problems. And that's what we want to do next years. " This answer certainly shows the new skepticism of Dr Psaltis, since Einstein himself in 1938 in his book "The Evolution of Physics", disappointed by the theory of relativity on page 4 of his book "The Evolution o Physics", wrote: "Very often a seemingly perfect theory has proved inadequate in the light of further reading. New facts appear, contradicting the theory or unexplained by it." Of course, the disappointment arises from the fact that while in general relativity (1915) Einstein thought that light has not mass, finally in 1938 found that the influence of gravity on the light was not due in the strange case of the curvature of space, but in the fact that the photon has a mass like all the bodies affected by gravity because of the law of gravity discovered by Newton. In conclusion, we would say that Einstein was raped in 1915 to interpret the influence of gravity on the light, devaluing the triumph of the Newtonian Mechanics and the Quantum Physics triumph, where in 1907 Planck showed that the photons because of their energy E = hν do have mass m = hv / c 2 . And, of course, the honorable professor D. Psaltis, who honors Greece for its great discovery, besides a researcher, can be distinguished in the future from its skepticism, since, as I have shown in my work " Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism " (2003) all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). Category:Fundamental physics concepts